You're Beauiful
by Inukag-Obsession
Summary: You're Beautiful, by James Blunt... He sees her in a subway station... who would have thought?


**FreYou're Beautiful**

**A songfic…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, and nor will I ever… Sad, I know. **

**AN: The song**_** You're beautiful**_** is performed by **_**James Blunt. **_

**I know I should be updating my ongoing fics, but I had the idea and couldn't help it.**

**PS: at one point in the song, he says "she could tell that I was fucking high" and I deleted that part because it didn't fit. James Blunt wouldn't like me much right now :) **

XX

_My life is brilliant._

It was a very normal morning that I saw her… I was simply walking down the street, heading towards a friends'. I had the day off at work, and he wanted me to come see him early in the morning to help him move. Since he lived only a few blocks away from me, I thought it useless to use my car. After all, it would have taken me forever to find a parking space.

The sun wasn't amazingly bright, or the sky of an exceptional blue. It was this, exactly, that made her special: she stood out.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure._

She was walking on the other side of the road; standing out in a crowd of people… she had midnight black hair and beautiful, electric blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy from the chilly air, and her lips a wonderful shade of pink. She was wearing a golden chain with a heart-shaped pendant on her delicate neck; it looked like a locket.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

She was wearing a light, brown jacket, unzipped in the front, and I could see a simple white shirt underneath. She had on a little gray pleated skirt, skin-colored tights, and knee length black boots, with a three inch heel – that surprisingly only made her look that much more sophisticated. All and all, she looked pretty young. About nineteen, I decided. She seemed to be going to NYU, seeing as she was heading for the Eighth Avenue subway line. She also had a side bag that seemed to contain a laptop (the bad even had "NYU" written on it. How could I go wrong?).

Her legs were slender; she was petite, yet very pretty. I could clearly see the curve of her breasts under the white shirt…and her sexy thighs, of which I saw a little more every time she moved her legs to walk.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

As she walked in the subway entrance, I knew I shouldn't waste a second. I wasn't going to lose her, no chance in Hell. I ran to the other side of the street, nearly getting hit by a car. As she walked down the stairs leading to the subway, and her hair flew freely behind her, I truly believed she was an angel placed on earth by mistake.

I ran after her, wishing I knew her name so I could call her, watch her turn to me again, so I could see her eyes… those eyes… If I didn't cath up to her soon, I would lose her in the undergrounds.

She disappeared behind a crowd of people, and I wanted to scream of outrage. I pushed past people, my eyes seeking the beauty that she was.

And there she was, in line to buy a ticket. I grinned from ear to ear, running to talk to her, when I saw her turning to me. She must have sensed someone staring at her. I looked like an idiot, I realized, grinning insanely at someone I didn't even know.

Yet she didn't seem to mind, as her eyes melted into mine. I stopped running, standing there with a now serious expression, my violet orbs searching her beautiful blue ones.

Slowly, I saw the corners of her delicate lips curl upwards, and I fucking swear that if I had been a girl I would have swooned. My breath caught at the amazing smile she sent my way.

And suddenly, the spell was broken as I noticed a man walking over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist, and whispered something in her ear.

Disappointment washed over my features and she must have noticed because she frowned and smiled somewhat apologetically, her eyes speaking volumes.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Of course she was with someone, I thought to myself. A gorgeous young woman like herself wouldn't be single…

I wanted to scream when she turned away from me, choosing to stare in her boyfriend's eyes instead. I tried to read his lips to know what he was saying to her, but only managed to figure out a few words that made no sense at all without context.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

She had a boyfriend. It was so obvious, yet burned holes into my soul. I wouldn't just let it go, though… Oh, no. She took the subway every morning, apparently, seeing as she seemed to be going to NYU. She wasn't wearing any fancy clothes, or a purse, and it was 7AM. Where else would she be going? I would have to come back the following day, just to see her again.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

I took a place in line, trying to get her to look at me again. I bought a ticket distractedly, staring at her as she disappeared into another crowd of people. I chased after her, careful to keep a distance so that I wouldn't seem like a stalker.

I kept cursing after her damn boyfriend. If she had been single, at lease I would have had the chance to talk to her…

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by._

I couldn't stop staring at her, and I'm sure she felt my eyes burning holes into the back of her head, because she turned her head to smile at me again, almost teasingly, then turned away as her boyfriend held her hand.

Fuck him.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

She stood with him, her hand in his, but I could tell she was thinking of me. She turned her head to look at me every once in a while. It killed me that we were standing so close but that I couldn't walk those extra three feet and talk to her. She seemed to be having the same thoughts, because the look she gave me was a little desperate.

I found myself hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't be with her the next day, and then caught myself – was I really thinking that I would see her again? You never bump into _anyone_ in Manhattan. How would it even occur to me to meet her again… on the _subway_? I had a chance between a million.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

I bit my lip, wondering how I would ever see this gorgeous creature ever again. It seemed crazy for me to meet the most beautiful girl in the world, on a random day, on the street, and follow her to a subway station…

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

I winced when I heard the subway coming. I couldn't go as far as following her; I didn't even know for sure where she was going. There was something about this girl that called out to me, and I seriously considered going up to her and talking to her. So what if she had a boyfriend?

But as he tugged on her arm, and she turned to him, I realized she would never even give me the time of day. She already _had_ someone, and it was obvious that she would never leave him for me, a random guy she had met while waiting for the subway. It was foolish to even hope…

_But it's time to face the truth… _

And as she walked into the subway, and stood holding the metallic bar, I didn't follow her. I could see her surprised and disappointed eyes burning into mine through the window and I smiled sadly.

She seemed to understand all of my feelings, because she smiled back, and gave me a brief wave of the hand. I imitated the gesture, and as the subway moved away, I realized it was crazy to even think about it.

Fin.


End file.
